1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a dial gage (or indicator) and, more specifically, it relates to a measuring dial gage with releasing means capable of lifting or lowering a spindle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional dial gages, as individual separate units, usually have no releasing means for lifting or lowering a measuring spindle but such releasing means may sometimes be attached to such dial gages incorporated in limit gages or height gages. In such a dial gage releasing means is formed in an inner frame such that a rod attached to the leading end of a release wire is inserted into the inner frame, and the tip of this rod is engaged with measuring spindle within the inner frame. However, since such a structure requires additional space for the engagement, the size of the inner frame is increased as compared with that of the usual dial gage. Accordingly, the dial gage with releasing means involves a problem in that certain components of a general type dial gage connot be utilized. Furthermore, the aperture formed in the inner frame for the insertion of the release rod is undesirable since it requires corrosion-proofing or waterproofing measures. Since the releasing means is securely attached to the inner frame and cannot be detached therefrom, this leads to another disadvantage that operation of the measuring spindle is impossible other than by the actuation of the releasing means. Furthermore, the conventional structure referred to above requires a long assembly time and requires the provision of a particular mechanism within the inner frame for the engagement of the releasing means, thereby increasing the economic disadvantages on the whole and making handling inconvenient.